1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to block sharing using three-way transformers in wireless circuits.
2. Background
In modern wireless radio design, a transmitter should support multiple frequency bands and standards in order to support new standards as well as maintaining backward compatibility. The desire to support such multiple frequencies and standards has lead to more components and signal paths being added to the wireless transmitter. While this modern wireless radio equipment and componentry has become much smaller with advances in circuit integration techniques and technology, the additional componentry and smaller footprint causes the amount of space on the chip die to become less available and more valuable.
For testing and calibration of the different sections and components of a radio transmitter, dedicated conductor traces and test pins have previously been designed and integrated into the transmitter chips. However, because of the increasing scarcity and expense of chip die area, it is no longer practical or cost effective to create dedicated conductor traces.